People Change
by harhar79
Summary: Lily's life is perfect. A boyfriend who treats her right, two beautiful best friends, and the role as Head Girl of Hogwarts. What else could be better for her last year? She hopes that nothing will change... well change occurs at the most unwanted time
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS FAMILIAR TO THE WRITINGS OF J.K. ROWLING. I OWE THIS STORY TO HER AND FOR THE WONDERFUL IMAGINATION THAT SHE HAS.. INSPIRING ME TO WRITE ONE OF MY OWN**

**SUMMARY: YOUR TYPICAL LILY EVANS HATES JAMES POTTER WITH A PASSION. 7TH YEAR COMES AROUND, AND LILY IS LIVING LIFE IN BLISS... UNTIL SOMETHING (OR SOMEONE) HAPPENS TO MAKE HER WORLD GO UPSIDE-DOWN AGAIN.**

**_Chapter 1: Past Events & 7th Year Beginning_**

Lily Marie Evans trotted through Platform 9 3/4 with pride and joy, unloading her trunk and boarding the Hogwarts Express. Yes, this was the 7th and final year, the year that Lily has been anxiously awaiting for 6 long years. 6 years of magic, of friendship, of life, and of love. Through those 6 years, Lily has grown up to be a beautiful 17 year old, looking as lovely as an angel. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled as she walked to her usual compartment, where she knew the loves of her life would be waiting for her arrival. As she neared the last compartment at the end, she caught a glimpse of 2 boys chatting in secret with each other, and immediately a small scowl dawned upon her face. That scowl soon vanished as she opened the door to reveal her friends... and yes... her love.

Six pairs of eyes looked up at Lily with happiness. Rachel Kannon shot up from her seat and wrapped her slender arms around Lily's neck, happy to see her best friend again, her dark black hair shining perfectly with the rays of the sun outside, and her puppy brown eyes glowing with ecstasy. Soon after Rachel came Lauren McCann, joining in with the two girls in the hugging. Reuniting with her two best friends were always the most exciting part of the whole train ride for Lily, but this year, she had someone else to look forward to.. and that someone stood up and was now walking towards her, a smile planted on the handsome young face of the lovable Christopher Johnson. Lily pulled away from the two girls and planted her lips firmly on Chris's, whilst at the same time jumping into his arms as they shared a special moment together.

"Lily, my love, you're as radiant as ever." said Chris

"You don't look to shabby yourself, love," responded Lily.

"Now if you two can stop being all gross and icky-sticky, let's go get some chocolate from the cart lady!" chimed Rachel, always the energetic one.

Lily, Chris, and Lauren just smiled as they each ordered their usual sweets from the cart lady.

As the train pressed forward, Lily was lazily slouched in the arms of the now sleeping Chris, and sighed happily as she looked around. Rachel and Lauren were currently caught up in an intense game of chess. Although Rachel's extravagance and Lauren's calmness served the two to be complete opposites to each other, they did have one thing in common: they LOVED to compete. Neither of them backed down from a challenge, a quality that Lily admired about them. They were like the three female musketeers... "all for one, and one for all." She will never forget the day they all met in the exact same compartment 6 years ago. Lily had been shy back then, her being a muggle-born and such. Stepping into the magic world was very scary for her, but her fear was quickly removed when she met Rachel and Lauren. They accepted her warmheartedly and the three have been like sisters ever since.

Lily brushed her hair back and her gaze came upon Chris. She had met Chris a year ago, and has been happily going steady with him for the past 7 months. Chris was a Ravenclaw, very intelligent and open-minded, an all around nice guy. When Chris had asked Lily out, she was ecstatic. He was the 'man of her dreams' as Lily would often say whenever she told the story to anyone that asked of her and Chris. He has been as loyal, sweet, and charming as ever, never failing to make Lily smile. Lily watched Chris sleeping, she felt a sense of warmth inside of her. She felt in love... safe and secure in her boyfriend's arms. Lily smiled to herself. She had the perfect life. A great boyfriend, 2 awesome friends for life, and of course, as she looked down at her robes, the coveted position of Head Girl. Her hard work of 6 years has paid off, and her dream of being at the top of the class has come true. She was now in charge of the student life, along with the Head Boy of course. Lily wondered who it was going to be, but figured she would find out soon enough at the meetng she would be attending later on in the day.

However, not everything was all hunky dory in the life of LIly Evans. She did have some enemies, or nuisances of some sort. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, two Slytherins with horribly bad vibes, were constantly taunting Lily, calling her a 'mudblood' whenever they got the chance. They were her worst enemies, but they were nothing compared to her arch-nemesis... the almighty James Potter. Boy did Lily hate James with a passion. James Potter has been a thorn in her side for the past 6 years, constantly tormenting her with pranks, and then suddenly developing an annoying little crush on her in 5th year. She tried to put a stop to his infatuation with her right away, embarrassing him in front of the entire school after the OWLS testing, but that only enlightedned James to lust after her more. It was because of James Potter that she grew to despise the likes of his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew the Marauders. Sirius was the exact twin of James Potter, the best of friends, just like Lily and Rachel. Remus Lupin, a studious but care-free person, wasn't as bad, but his job as a prefect disappointed Lily, because he never bothered to stop his friends from their endless pranking and mischief around Hogwarts. As for Peter, well Lily didn't have any particular reason, she just didn't like him. For now, she could care less about her troubles, because she was happily cuddling with Chris. She suddenly looked at her watch and got up.

"Chris, love, I have to go to my meeting now. Head Girl stuff, you know."

Chris stirred awake and smiled at LIly. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you back here when you're finished. Congratulations on Head Girl by the way, I had a feeling it was going to be you." he finished kissing her on the cheek.

Lily flushed and muttered a "thanks" and a "see ya" to Lauren and Rachel before walking out of the compartment. Before she even took a step she heard an explosion from another compartment and walked over to see what was going on. Sure enough, there was one half of the infamous Marauders covered up in smoke and snickering a bit. Lily rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and scowled at Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"I told you the pixi-weeds came first, you nitwit." said Peter with a smile.

"Well, EXCUSE me for being mistaken, what with you stuffing your chubby face with chocolate frogs, anybody could've understood you completely." said Remus while rolling his eyes. They both laughed some more before noticing the presence of the redhead in thier compartment. Remus was the first to speak.

"Hello Lily."

"Remus Lupin, you had best clean that up. You're supposed to be the sensible of the bunch. You, as a Prefect, should know better." said Lily.

Peter raised and eyebrow while Remus grinned and said, "I"m sorry your Majestic Girl of Headness, I shall clean this rubbish and be on my merry way in a jiffy."

"That didn't sound right at all." laughed Peter. Lily just rolled her eyes and suddenly got a thought.

"Where's the other half of you four anyway?" asked Lily.

"They come back from their internship today. I don't think you will be seeing those two until the Welcome Back Feast." said Remus. Peter nodded and both had a longing look in their eyes. Lily could see how close the Marauders really were from their faces. Remus and Peter looked as if they were lost without the other two.

"Well, give them my regards when they return, but I have to go to a meeting now. Remus, I'll see you in a bit."

Remus nodded as Lily left and looked at Peter. "Boy, she hasn't changed."

"Tell me about it. She still hates us." said Peter.

"Well, I think she hates just James, but she takes it out on us cause we're his best friends." said Remus.

"Point taken... but anyway.. the way that James and Sirius' letters have been written through the summer, I find it difficult to even believe that it's actually them writing."

"Yes, their manner seems to have evolved somehow... you don't think anything's wrong do you?"

"No, I think it's just the whole Auror environment, you know?"

"I guess so.. but still... they don't seem very... very..."

"James and Sirius-like?"

"Exactly... well I guess I'll see ya in a bit, Pete. Got Prefect duties," and with that Remus walked out and left.

_'This year is going to be very interesting'_, predicted Remus as he walked into the Heads Room, his mind stll pondering on his two best friends.


	2. First Day Back

**Kat44: Thanks for the review. Yeah it is all lovey-dovey isn't it... like a friggen fairy tale haha... but we'll see what happens with good old Chris. You're the coolest for being my first reviewer for this story. Hopefully more is to come. I'll check out your stories soon! Thanks again.**

Chapter 2:

The Hogwarts Express came to a gradual halt as Lily and her friends were busy getting ready for their last year at Hogwarts. Lily proudly pinned her Head Girl badge to her robes and stepped out of the compartment. She was more than excited for her last year. Many thoughts were floating through her head as she walked towards the nearest exit of the train. Thoughts of what she was going to be when she got out of school, of whether she was gonna stay back home with her family or rent a flat with Rachel and Lauren, and of Chris. What were they going to do? Lily was sure that her and Chris were going to last for a long while, but was it to be forever? Would they live together? Would they get married? A frown came upon Lily's face, but she shook it off immediately.

_'Why am I thinking this way... Chris and I are perfect for each other... we're soulmates.' _thought Lily.

As she stepped out of the train, she caught another glimpse of Peter and Remus, heaving their trunks into carriages. The Heads and Prefect meeting a couple hours earlier went by rather well, but the mystery still remained.. who was to be Head Boy with Lily? Her eyebrows knitted together as she thought of the conversation at the meeting...

_"So who's the Head Boy, Lily?" asked one of the Ravenclaw prefects._

_"I... I have no idea." responded Lily. "Does anybody have any clue who it is?"_

_The others murmured, but most had confused look on their faces. Remus, always the logical one, spoke up._

_"Well, the students from the Auror intern trip aren't back yet, maybe it's one of them."_

_"But there's about 20 boys that went down there, how can we pick from all of them?" asked a Hufflepuff prefect._

_"Easy... there's basically three candidates qualified for the job... the top three students from that group." Remus then started ticking his fingers as he said respectively,_

_"Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, and James Potter."_

_Severus Snape, a Slytherin Prefect snorted in digust. Lily glared at him. "Shut it Snape. Now let's try and figure this out... Frank is a good choice, but his clumsiness wouldn't get him through the first week, regardless of how he performs in classes."_

_"And Black has got no chance in bloody hell..." spat Snape._

_Lily thought for a while... "But Potter is the same way, he doesn't have any chance whatsoever in getting such a coveted spot. He'd just mess everything up and create chaos around school."_

_Remus looked down in shame as Lily started ranting again on one of his best friends. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see then." was all that Remus had to say._

Lily sighed. She had a bad feeling about this whole Head Boy business. She wouldn't mind Frank, they always had good conversations in classes and were fairly good friends. But the other two... she shuddered as she thought of James and Sirius. She would never be able to stand either of them, especially James. To her James had no heart. He would prank, ridicule, and laugh at any student that didn't live up to his standard. He was handsome, she'll admit, but never out loud. With those good looks, however, came an extremely large ego. He would never let an opponent walk away from the quidditch field without rubbing it in their face whenever his team won. James would always be joking around in class, and making smart comments to all the professors. He and Sirius would never listen at all in class, yet those two have kept up with Lily stride by stride when it came down to grades. She just couldn't believe how James and Sirius could pull it off, and yet act like total goof-offs at the same time. Lily always had to work hard for everything. She earned every good thing that has happened to her, and here comes this joker and things for him pretty much fall at his feet. Suddenly she realized that she was just thinking about James Potter the whole carriage ride.

"Lily, are you okay?" asked Chris reaching for her hand.

"Just fine, love, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff... what we're gonna be doing in classes and all that."

"Oh my... always thinking about classes." he said rolling his eyes.Lily laughed. "Oh, bugger off." She gave him a quick kiss and finally stepped off into the castle. Lauren and Rachel followed closely behind the couple, deep in conversation.

"Rach.. what do you think about Lily and Chris?"

"They're cute. Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know... it's just that.. .well he's great and good to her and all.. but.. I don't know... him rolling his eyes.. it just seemed a little rude to me."

"You're seeing things, it was just playful banter, you nut."

"Then what was that whole asking her what she's thinking about..."

"It's called a conversation. Stop overreacting!"

"Fine fine... I was just thinking..."

"Exactly. Don't think.. just walk." Lauren just glared at her and walked into the Great Hall.

After the first years got done with their sorting, Dumbledore stood up and every student in the Great Hall turned to him.

"Thank you and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is and will remain Forbidden. Also, Filch has come up with many more illegal gadgets that aren't allowed in the Great Hall. I must also congratulate Head Girl Lily Evans for achieving such a great honor. I am sure that she will make this year the best year ever."

Lily flushed at this comment while Chris hugged her close and kissed her temple, proud of his girlfriend. Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now, as you know, there are some students that were currently in the Auror Internship Camp that they volunteered to go to. I'll have you know that they have all returned safe and without harm, and will be joining us in a bit. I do believe our caretaker Hagrid has informed me that they are inside the castle right now, and will join us at any moment. With that, I wish you all a great year and let's tuck in to the awesome food! Oh, and if you were all wondering about the Head Boy, then I am proud to announce that this year we have the right person for the job..."

Suddenly the door opened and out came a group of students, looking exhausted but relieved to be back in their school. One by one they entered, and the students learned right away that these 20 students have been through a lot. They each had a look of realization on their face and faced the students with pride and confidence. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"I see you have come back from the Auror Camp. Well, I hope that you all have learned all that you need to learn. And.. I'll say... there's only eighteen. I remember sending twenty students."

Frank Longbottom stepped forward. "Professor, sir, with all due respect, James Potter and Sirius Black stayed home for the day. They both wanted to let you know that they wished that they could have made it, but that they wanted to take some time to do a bit of thinking for themselves. That is why you only see eighteen of us here."Dumbledore nodded, but the students behind him were murmuring with each other. What had happened that made the two most charismatic boys of the school not want to show up? It was a rarity that Sirius Black missed a feast as big as the Opening Feast, and James was never one to miss an event with loads of food either. Frank said those words as if something was wrong with them, and the students tried to figure out what was going on. Remus and Peter looked at each other with understanding, knowing what had happened to their two friends. Lily, however, was utterly confused. What had happened? Why didn't James and Sirius show up to their last ever Opening Feast? She faced her friends only to find that their faces were showing confusion as well. She looked up at Chris and all he did was shrug his shoulders. Something was up, and Lily wanted to find out what was going on.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and it was silence once again. "Now that we have everyone, well almost everyone here, I am proud to announce that this year's Head Boy will be none other than James Potter himself. I hope that you all agree with this decision. Now enjoy the feast!"

As soon as Lily heard this, her mouth dropped. This could not be happening to her. Her worst nightmare had come true. James Potter, the one person she wanted nothing to do with, was to be her partner for the remainder of her last year. She would have to spend time with him, and plan events, and walk rounds with him... she rubbed her temples in frustration. Chris tried comforting her but it was no use.

"This is bloody insane. Dumbledore must be out of his rocker." said Lily with a glare.

"I don't know.. James does seem right for the job. He's shown qualities as a leader on the quidditch field." said Rachel.

"But that's quidditch! This is the entire school we're talking about! What am I going to do?"

Chris pulled her closer. "Lily, don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out fine. I believe that you can do it. Besides, you have us to turn to if he ever annoys you too much."

Lily smiled a little and leaned into him. "Thanks, but you have no idea, Chris. We're talking about the guy who turned my hair into a field of carrots in third year. This is going to be hell..."

The day after, Lily awoke in her new Head dorm. She put on her slippers and slowly walked towards the bathroom to take her morning shower. After she was done with her routines, she walked out into the Heads common room and sat on the couch. It was still early so she decided to just sit down for a while and relax. Classes started today, and Lily knew it was going to be a tough schedule for her. Every single one of her classes were at NEWT level. She glanced up and scowled at the door on the other side of the hall. On that door was a sign that said, _Head Boy: James Potter._ She thought again about how it would be like to work with him. Stress flooded her temples and she started getting a headache again. Everytime she thought about him she ended up with some sort of migraine. She couldn't stand it. He irritated her even when he wasn't even present. A few minutes later, Lily got up with her bookbag and headed down for breakfast to meet with her friends.

"Great... Transfiguration. Just what I needed... start off my day with the devil witch." grumbled Rachel. Lauren snickered into her bowl of cereal as she listened.

"Oh, come on, she's not that bad. At least she's unbiased. Unlike our bloody potions friend, Professor Snubbs." said Lauren.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. I answer the question right, and he still docks off points because I didn't answer it in the 'right tone'."

Lauren frowned. "Well, I have Herbology, so I'll see you guys later." She got up and left while Lily and Rachel looked at each other with worry. They knew how much Lauren struggled in her studies, but they also knew how hard she worked. She always tried her best and studied her hardest, but she could never end up excelling as well as Lily and Rachel did. It was because of this that Lily hated James even more. They got up and started walking to Transfiguration.

"I wish we could have class with Lauren." said Rachel. "I would give all the NEWTS in the world just for us to be together in one class again. I mean, we haven't been in the same class since 4th year!"

Lily frowned. "I know, I wish she would just let us help her out. She insists on doing it all on her own. Well, we better leave or else we'll be late."

They picked up their books and left for Transfiguration. As they were about to turn another corridor, Rachel bumped into someone.

"Ow! Watch where you're going you little..."

"I do believe I'm a tad taller than you are Rae."

Rachel looked up and flushed right away. "Oh. Sorry Remus."

"So you're both in this class too, huh?" said Remus.

"Oh yes, NEWT Transfiguration, how exciting." said Rachel.

"I bet she makes us go through the whole 6 years of Transfiguration." laughed Remus while Rachel smiled merrily. Lily looked at the two and smiled to herself. Rachel and Remus always got along extremely well. She would hope that one day they would go out on a date, but Rachel has a tendency to pick the wrong guys for relationships. She had what she thought was a good boyfriend, a Hufflepuff by the name of Amos Diggory, but last year he broke her heart when she caught him snogging another girl in the back of the locker room after the quidditch game. The bad thing about it was that she's still stuck on that bastard. Lily shook her head and headed towards the Transfiguration room behind Remus and Rachel. Transfiguration wasn't really her niche, but she did good nonetheless. She always sat in the front of the class, so as as she entered the room, she, along with Remus and Rachel, stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted someone whom she'd never thought of sitting in her seat...

Ever.

"Hello, Lily." said James Potter.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the story seems a little choppy. There really is no plan set out. The story is creating itself as I type more and more so please bare with it. I hope that you liked this chapter, and I hope I see more reviews along the way. Till then, I'll keep writing more and more. Mahalo.**


End file.
